


No Matter What Will Happen Later

by pluviafrauen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluviafrauen/pseuds/pluviafrauen
Summary: Tsukishima tidak percaya dengan sebuah kebetulan sejak kecil. Dia selalu percaya semua yang terjadi jelas telah ditentukan dan mempunyai tujuan tertentu entah itu tersurat atau tersirat. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu karena dia sendiri sudah lelah dengan hidupnya. Namun, setelah dia bertemu mengenal Bokuto, perlahan Tsukishima mulai bertanya-tanya tentang takdirnya. Dan tepat pada hari ke-31 Bokuto hadir di hidupnya, Tsukishima akhirnya mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 5





	No Matter What Will Happen Later

Tsukishima menatap kosong ke arah layar komputernya. Layar itu menampilkan foto dia dengan kakaknya. Keduanya tampak bahagia meski yang terlihat tersenyum lebar hanya kakaknya.

Kilas balik peristiwa mengerikan itu kembali terasa nyata di pikirannya. Suara decitan ban. Suara hantaman kuat. Suara terakhir kakaknya. Tsukishima menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit.

Ini sudah hari keempat dia tidak bisa tidur. Kecelakaan dua minggu lalu itu menghantui pikiran bahkan alam bawah sadarnya. Takut. Tsukishima takut dan merasa tidak berguna. 

"Seharusnya aku ...." 

"Aku yang harusnya mati ...." 

"Aku ...." 

Minggu pertama terasa sangat lama bagi Tsukishima. Semuanya terasa tidak nyata. Terkadang dia masih bisa merasakan kehadiran kakaknya seperti biasa. Namun ketika dia kembali tersadar, Tsukishima akan mengamuk dan kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar. 

Minggu kedua, setelah semua derai air mata miliknya itu. Tsukishima hanya bisa merasakan sesak dan hampa. Meski dia sudah mulai bisa jika disuruh makan, mimpi mengerikan itu menghantuinya tanpa henti. Mengulang dengan nyata segala dukanya. Ibarat sebuah luka yang ditaburi air laut. 

Perlahan Tsukishima mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan tidak tidur sehari. Berhasil, sayangnya hal itu berlanjut di luar rencananya hingga saat ini. 

"Kei?" 

Tsukishima menoleh. Entah sejak kapan ibunya ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Tangannya mengelus rambut Tsukishima. 

"Gimana keputusannya? Sepertinya itu bukan hal buruk juga. Ibu khawatir dengan kondisimu, Kei. Tiketnya akan hangus kalau besok kamu masih bimbang." 

Tsukishima terdiam. Ibunya pasti membahas Rumah Pulih. Sejujurnya, dia merasa enggan sekali untuk mencari suasana baru. Namun dia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan saran ibunya itu. 

"Iya, aku akan ikut program itu," jawabnya pelan. 

Perempuan di sisinya tersenyum. "Kalau gitu kamu sekarang istirahat aja. Bawaan kamu selama sebulan di Ajibata udah Ibu siapin dari beberapa hari yang lalu juga." 

Selepas ibunya keluar dari kamar, Tsukishima merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Rasa kantuk tidak kunjung datang menghampirinya. Alhasil hingga fajar tiba dia hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan perasaan kosong dan gamang.

Tsukishima segera menyiapkan dirinya untuk perjalanan ini. Ibunya hanya memberi tahu jika Rumah Pulih adalah tempat rehabilitasi mental yang terletak di sebuah daerah bernama Ajibata, masih termasuk daerah Toba Samosir. Tsukishima sendiri belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke Sumatra sama sekali. 

Dia memutuskan berpisah dengan orangtuanya saat menuju bandara, dia ingin mengendarai motor sendiri. Setelah sampai di Husein Sastranegara dan berpamitan dengan orangtuanya, Tsukishima memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya turun di Bandara Sibisa. Selama di pesawat, dia tidak melakukan interaksi apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap ke luar jendela dengan telinga yang tersumpal oleh musik. Dia membawa segala perasaan buruk itu bersamanya. Tsukishima tersenyum getir menatap lautan awan lewat jendela. Dadanya kembali sesak.

Perjalanan dua jam itu terasa cepat baginya. Ibunya bilang akan ada yang menjemputnya di Sibisa ini. Benar saja karena di dekat pintu masuk bandara ini ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam-putih—yang Tsukishima terka mungkin lebih tua darinya—sedang membawa papan yang tertulis namanya. Wajah pria itu antusias meski kebingungan menengok ke kanan dan kiri. 

Tsukishima menghampiri pria itu sambil menggendong _carrier_ di punggungnya. Dia tidak membawa koper karena akan sulit dibawa saat dia menaiki motor sebelumnya. Dan dia tidak ingin merepotkan diri hanya karena bawaannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar saat dia sudah berada di hadapannya. "Kau Tsukishima Kei?" 

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas anggukan oleh si empunya nama. Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Bokuto." 

Tsukishima ragu-ragu menerima uluran tangan itu. Lalu dia mengikuti langkah Bokuto di depannya yang menuju parkiran. "Kita akan naik apa?" tanya Tsukishima yang mengeluarkan suara untuk pertama kalinya. 

Bokuto menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum. "Seperti yang kau inginkan." 

Dahi Tsukishima mengerut mendengar jawaban itu. Bokuto berhenti di depan Buell Firebolt hitam. Sekarang barulah dia paham maksudnya. Pria itu membawa motor, namun dari mana dia bisa tahu kalau itu yang Tsukishima inginkan? 

Tsukishima menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian menerima helm yang disodorkan Bokuto. Dia banyak melamun di kursi penumpang, sesekali melihat jalanan juga wajah Bokuto yang memakai helm _open face_ lewat pantulan spion. Wajah pria itu kentara ramah, dibuktikan dengan seringnya dia tersenyum. 

Bokuto melirik ke arah kaca spion, membalas tatapan Tsukishima yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya. Malu karena ketahuan. Bokuto terkekeh kecil, Tsukishima bisa merasakannya karena bahu pria itu sedikit gemetar untuk beberapa saat. Bokuto mengencangkan laju motornya menuju Rumah Pulih. 

Mereka sampai di rumah bertingkat satu dengan halaman hijau di sekelilingnya. Tsukishima turun dari motor dan menatap sekitar. 

Bokuto melangkah mendekatinya dan melepaskan helm yang masih dikenakan Tsukishima. Tsukishima yang tidak menyangka Bokuto akan melakukan itu hanya menampilkan wajah terkejutnya. Bokuto menekan bagian tengah kacamata Tsukishima yang kendur dan tersenyum. 

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya. Bokuto melangkah meninggalkan Tsukishima yang kebingungan. 

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, di ruang tamu sudah ada enam orang yang sedang duduk berkumpul. Semuanya menoleh ke arahnya kemudian beberapa dari mereka berdiri. 

"Saya harus apa?" bisik Tsukishima pada Bokuto. 

"Kau perkenalkan diri." 

"Uh, halo. Saya Tsukishima, penghuni baru dari Bandung yang akan menetap di sini ke depannya. Mohon bantuannya." Tsukishima memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cepat dan datar, begitu juga raut wajahnya. 

"Eh, aku juga datang dari Bandung kemarin. Namaku Yamaguchi," ujar seorang laki-laki kurus yang duduk di sofa tunggal.

"Aku Kuroo, kau panggil aku Bang Kuroo, oke?" ucap laki-laki yang duduk dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya di sofa. 

"Yachi, gue dari Semarang," kata perempuan berambut pirang dan berbadan mungil.

"Gue Sakusa, semalam sampai di sini, dari Jakarta," tutur pria dengan rambut hitam keriting yang memakai masker. Hal yang aneh itu membuat dahi Tsukishima berkerut.

"Ah, dia itu germafobia kalau kau bingung," jelas perempuan berkacamata yang berdiri di samping Bokuto. "Aku Kiyoko dan ini Sugawara, kami yang bertanggung jawab atas Rumah Pulih ini." 

Setelah semuanya berkenalan. Kami duduk bersama sementara Kiyoko dan Sugawara bergantian menjelaskan tentang Rumah Pulih ini. 

Rumah Pulih adalah tempat rehabilitasi mental yang mempunyai program 31 hari, yang artinya hanya akan menerima penghuni baru setiap bulan dengan jumlah hari tersebut saja. Para penghuni akan melakukan banyak kegiatan positif bersama dan khusus sesuai kebutuhan masing-masing selama 31 hari. 

Setiap penghuninya wajib menuliskan perasaan negatif dan positifnya setiap hari di sebuah buku tulis berwarna putih. Juga tiap akhir pekan akan dilaksanakan Lingkar Rasa di halaman belakang. Lingkar Rasa itu sendiri adalah saat seluruh penghuni rumah duduk melingkar bersama dan satu per satu menceritakan perkembangan atau segala hal yang dirasakannya selama seminggu. 

Tsukishima diantar ke kamarnya oleh Bokuto setelah semua penjelasan selesai. Bokuto seperti sudah mengenal tempat ini dengan baik dari yang Tsukishima perhatikan. 

"Kamarku di sebelah, kau panggil saja aku jika butuh sesuatu. Mau kubantu membereskan barang-barang?" tanya Bokuto. 

"Biar saya sendiri aja. Itu ... kamu kayaknya udah gak asing sama rumah ini." 

Bokuto menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas. "Ini memang bukan kali pertama aku mengikuti program Rumah Pulih." 

Tsukishima mengangguk takzim. Pantas saja. 

"Kalau gitu aku ke kamar, ya. Sampai nanti, Tsuki." 

***

Tsukishima berdiam diri di kamarnya setelah membereskan barang-barang miliknya hingga malam. Dia hanya memeluk kakinya sambil menonton film di laptop. Berharap hari ini dia bisa melewatkan malamnya dengan mudah. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari kelimanya tanpa rasa kantuk. 

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah berat dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Bokuto berdiri di sana, menatap ke arahnya. 

"Waktunya makan malam bersama," ujarnya. 

Tsukishima terdiam dahulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Saya ... tidak lapar." 

Bokuto memiringkan kepalanya menatap Tsukishima. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang dan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di hidungnya. Di bawah matanya terdapat kantung mata tebal yang cukup gelap, lengkap dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Bokuto tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Tsukishima. 

Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam pintu dan menarik tangan Tsukihima. "Ayo ikut saja. Akan ada sedikit pemberitahuan tambahan yang belum diberi tahu tadi siang." 

Tsukishima yang terlalu malas melawan hanya menurut saat ditarik. Bokuto terlihat seperti matahari di matanya. Cerah, ramah, mudah berbaur. Tidak seperti dirinya yang suram. Dia jadi bertanya-tanya penyebab Bokuto kembali ke Rumah Pulih ini tapi dia memilih diam. Mereka berdua menjadi yang terakhir sampai di meja makan. 

"Kau lama sekali, heh, mata empat," tegur Kuroo. 

Tsukishima hanya menatapnya sekilas. Itu membuat Kuroo menggeram dana berdecih kesal. Lalu, dia duduk di kursi yang kosong di antara Bokuto dan Yamaguchi. 

"Oke, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Jadi, sesuai peraturan di Rumah Pulih ini, agar semua penghuni bisa saling mengenal dan akrab, pertama-tama kita akan samakan gaya bahasa dulu," ujar Sugawara memulai pemberitahuannya.

"Mulai saat ini biasakan diri kalian memakai aku-kau dan bahasa baku Indonesia yang benar, anggap ini sebagai kegiatan melatih kedisiplinan bahasa kalian," lanjut Kiyoko. "Di depan kalian sudah ada buku tulis yang akan menjadi jurnal harian kalian selama di Rumah Pulih seperti yang siang tadi sudah dijelaskan. Di dalamnya juga ada jadwal konsultasi khusus mingguan denganku atau Sugawara, juga kegiatan harian bersama." 

Tsukishima membuka jurnal di depannya. Di halaman pertama jurnal itu ada namanya yang tercetak di atas jadwal. Dia mendapat jadwal konsultasi malam ini. Tsukishima menghela napas, padahal dia berharap tidak menjadi yang pertama. 

"Yang mendapat jadwal malam ini bisa ke ruang konsul denganku setelah makan malam ini. Aku harap kita semua bisa terbuka dan saling berbagi. Karena di Rumah Pulih ini meski kita dipertemukan dengan alasan yang berbeda tapi kita berusaha untuk meraih sembuh yang sama," ujar Sugawara sembari tersenyum. 

Tsukishima menunduk, entah kenapa dadanya terasa disergap sesak yang begitu berat. Tangan kanannya tiba-tiba digenggam ... oleh Bokuto yang disusul tangan kirinya oleh Yamaguchi. Semua penghuni saling bergandengan dan menunduk. 

"Sebelum menikmati makan, alangkah baiknya kita berdoa sesuai keyakinan masing-masing, mulai," ucap Sugawara. 

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan tenang sesekali diselingi candaan dari Kuroo dan Bokuto, dua orang yang paling berisik sejauh ini menurut Tsukishima. Tsukishima hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka semua. Dia juga mengabaikan tatapan Kiyoko yang sepertinya sedang menilik tingkah lakunya.

Saat makan malam selesai, Tsukishima mengekori Sugawara saat semua penghuni lain sudah pergi dari ruang makan. Sugawara mempersilakan dirinya masuk ke ruang konsul. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan nuansa variasi warna cokelat, berbeda dengan seluruh ruangan lain yang bercat variasi abu-abu. 

Bokuto sedang berada di teras rumah. Duduk bersandar di kursi dengan sebatang rokok pada selipan jemarinya. Kiyoko menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya. Bokuto mematikan rokok miliknya yang masih setengah. 

"Padahal kau menyalakan rokok itu dengan api, Bokuto. Dan kau tidak takut," ujar Kiyoko dengan suara lembutnya.

Bokuto tersenyum getir. "Api dari pemantik untuk menyalakan rokok ini masih bisa kugenggam." 

Kiyoko menghela napasnya pelan. "Kau harus menerimanya, Bokuto. Kau sendiri juga tahu akan hal itu. Kalau kau tidak bisa menerimanya, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan pernah bisa berdamai dengan dirimu." 

Bokuto memejamkan matanya dan menghela napasnya. "Sulit, rasanya berat sekali untukku. Katakan aku lemah tapi aku benar-benar penat dengan semua ini. Tidak ada gunanya, Kiyoko. Itu sebabnya aku kembali ke sini, 'kan? Setidaknya ... setidaknya aku tidak sendirian di sini." 

Kiyoko tersenyum prihatin. "Rumah Pulih akan selalu jadi rumahmu, Bokuto. Kau bisa pulang kapan saja ke sini." 

"Aku tahu." 

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Kiyoko membuka suaranya, "Laki-laki itu ... maksudku Tsuki, dia hampir mirip denganmu, ya." 

Bokuto terkekeh. "Sugawara juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sebab itu dia menyuruhku untuk menjemput Tsuki di bandara menggunakan motor karena Sugawara tidak bisa mengendarainya. Dia tidak ingin Tsukishima menaiki mobil dulu yang berkemungkinan memicu traumanya." 

Kiyoko menyengir. "Sugawara pernah jatuh dari motor semasa mudanya, bukan?" 

"Yah, dia ceroboh juga saat itu. Tapi, aku merasa bangga dengannya karena dia memiliki Rumah Pulih ini." 

"Hatinya lembut, ya. Dia ingin membantu mereka yang kehilangan jiwa dan rasa hidupnya sendiri. Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan bisnis besar yang kau jalanin itu? Apa tidak berdampak sesuatu saat kau ada di sini?" 

Bokuto menggeleng. "Sementara aku alihkan tanggungjawab ke orang lain untuk menjalankannya selama aku di sini." 

"Oh, iya, Bokuto. Malam ini kau coba temani Tsuki setelah dia konsul, ya." 

"Eh, dia bukannya harus istirahat? Kalau aku temani yang ada dia tidak bisa tidur." 

"Justru itu. Ibunya menginfokan kalau dia sudah empat hari tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, obat tidur juga tidak bisa mempengaruhinya. Setidaknya di malam kelima ini kau temani dia. Syukur kalau kau bisa membuat dia tertidur." 

Bokuto mengangguk paham. Setelahnya Bokuto menunggu Tsukishima di ruang tamu sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian Tsukishima keluar dari ruang konsul dengan kondisi kacau. 

Tersenyum kecil, Bokuto sudah tahu pasti yang pertama akan berakhir seperti ini. Mata laki-laki itu sembab dan tatapannya kosong. Bokuto menghampirinya. 

"Bagaimana konsul pertamanya, Tsuki?" tanya Bokuto berbasa-basi. 

Tsukishima menatapnya tajam. "Pergi, jangan ganggu." 

Dia berjalan pergi melewati Bokuto untuk menuju kamarnya. Bokuto menyusul Tsukishima menaiki tangga dengan berlari kecil.

"Tsuki." 

"Tsuki." 

"Tsuki." 

"Tsu—" 

Tsukishima berbalik dan menatap berang Bokuto. "Berisik!" 

Bokuto tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Tsukishima masuk ke dalam kamar pria itu. "Malam ini aku akan menemanimu, ya. Kau biasanya menonton film atau apa?" 

Tsukishima tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan tangan Bokuto di bahunya dan tidur tengkurap di kasur. Menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. 

Bokuto duduk si sebelahnya tersenyum takzim. Dia sangat memaklumi segala kelakuan Tsukishima. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku juga pernah berada di posisimu, Tsuki. Tidak bisa tidur sesudah kehilangan. Maaf, tapi Sugawara bercerita padaku tentang latar belakangmu yang jauh-jauh ke sini sebelum aku menjemputmu di bandara." 

Tsukishima akhirnya bangun dan terduduk. Dia memeluk kakinya. "Apa ... yang kau rasakan saat itu?" 

Bokuto menerawang menatap atap. "Marah, hampa, sesak, tidak terima."

Bokuto benar. Karena memang itu yang dirasakannya. Tsukishima mulai bercerita tentang dirinya pada Bokuto. Tentang keluarganya. Tentang kakaknya. Tentang kecelakaan itu. Tentu dia kembali menangis, merasakan kembali kepedihan dan kegetiran itu. Bokuto mendengarkannya dengan tulus.

"Mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali. Rasa takutnya, rasa sakitnya, semuanya." Tsukishima terengah menceritakan semuanya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah namun tidak bisa beristirahat. Tangannya menyeka air di mata.

Tsukishima merebahkan tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata sembari mengatur napas. Bokuto membiarkan laki-laki itu menenangkan dirinya. 

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana," ujar Tsukishima pelan setelah beberapa menit. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa dia dengan mudahnya bercerita pada orang asing di sampingnya ini. 

"Bukan masalah. Malam ini kau coba untuk tidur lagi, oke? Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu." 

"Tidak mau jika suaramu jelek." 

Bokuto terkekeh. "Ada yang pernah bilang nyanyianku itu ajaib, lho. Bisa membuat pendengar larut." 

"Paling orang itu dirimu sendiri." 

Bokuto tertawa dan keluar dari kamar Tsukishima. Lalu, kembali membawa gitar akustik. Dia mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. 

"Kalau suaramu jelek kau harus ganti rugi, Bokuto." 

Bokuto menyengir. "Oke." 

Jemari Bokuto mulai memetik senar. Menciptakan nada yang harmonis. 

" _Kau dan aku sepasang orang asing, yang membawa kisah masing-masing. Bertemu karena sakit berbeda, berjuang untuk sembuh yang sama._ "

Tsukishima membalikkan badannya ke samping menatap Bokuto. Suara pria itu memang bagus, dia tidak berbohong. 

" _Aku tahu mereka berdusta, kita tidak baik-baik saja, tapi dengan segenggam harapan, tubuh ini mencoba bertahan._ "

Bokuto memejamkan matanya selama bernyanyi. Dia benar-benar menghayati lagu yang dibawakannya. Tsukishima sendiri mulai merasakan sedikit kantuk yang menghampiri dirinya, seperti terkena sihir nyanyian dari pria itu.

" _Di napas yang tersisa, sayup terdengar doa, aku takkan hidup selamanya. Namun, tak pernah siap berpisah_." 

Tsukishima memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ikut larut dalam lagu yang dinyanyikan Bokuto. 

" _Lekas ... pulih ... lekas ... pulih. Lekas ... pulih ... kita._ " 

Bokuto hanyut dalam permainannya sendiri hingga akhir. Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum kecil saat selesai bernyanyi. Dia menoleh ke arah Tsukishima yang memejamkan mata dengan napas teratur. Tangannya mencoba melakukan gerakan di depan wajah laki-laki itu namun tidak mendapatkan respon. 

Senyum pria itu semakin melebar. "Selamat malam, Tsuki." 

Hari pertama di Rumah Pulih. Tsukishima berhasil untuk kembali merasakan tidur karena bantuan Bokuto. Alasan mengapa Bokuto selalu memejamkan matanya saat bernyanyi adalah karena meski dia pandai menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, dia tidak bisa memanipulasi pancaran dari mata miliknya. Dia menutupi semua lukanya sendiri. Disimpan rapih di sudut hatinya, dia membiarkan luka itu menemaninya hidup sebelum akhirnya perlahan membunuh raganya.

***

Ini adalah hari ketujuh Tsukishima berada di Rumah Pulih. Semuanya berjalan baik baginya. Dia sudah mulai bisa berbaur walau masih irit berbicara. Perlahan ekspresi wajahnya tidak lagi dingin. Dan hari ini dia akan melakukan Lingkar Rasa pertamanya. 

Dia dan penghuni lainnya sudah duduk di kursi yang melingkar. Di bawah langit biru yang cerah. Pagi itu terasa sejuk dan damai. 

"Bokuto di mana?" tanya Yamaguchi. Dia menyadarinya absennya satu orang itu. 

"Dia tidak akan pernah ikut Lingkar Rasa. Saat ini dia sedang menjalani hukuman mingguannya," jawab Kiyoko. 

"Memangnya bisa begitu? Hukumannya apa?" tanya Kuroo. 

"Bang Kuroo pasti ingin bolos juga, ya?" tuding Yachi. 

"Jangan asal tuduh kau kecil." 

"Memangkas rumput seluruh halaman dengan gunting rumput. Itu hukumannya," ujar Sugawara menengahi mereka berdua. 

Para penghuni Rumah Pulih melotot kaget. Halaman luas ini dipangkas hanya dengan gunting? Bukan mesin? Yang benar saja. 

"Cih, lebih baik aku ikut Lingkar Rasa kalau begitu," tutur Kuroo. 

Sugawara memulai acara itu dengan pembukaan singkat. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan cerita dari penghuni satu per satu. Dimulai dari Kuroo yang bercerita kalau dia pergi ke Rumah Pulih sebagai rehabilitasi lanjutan dirinya yang seorang mantan pencandu. Sakusa yang mulai bisa mengendalikan gangguan kecemasan parah miliknya. Yachi yang mengidap anoreksia perlahan bisa mulai menerima dirinya sendiri. Yamaguchi bertahap bisa merasakan emosinya yang stabil sebagai seorang bipolar. 

Dan sekarang terakhir, giliran Tsukishima yang angkat suara. "Hai, um, aku Tsukishima, pengidap PTSD. Sebelum aku pergi ke Rumah Pulih, banyak emosi negatif yang hinggap di pikiranku. Kecelakaan yang pernah aku alami menghantui dan mengejarku bukan hanya saat aku sadar, bahkan saat aku tertidur pun aku kembali merasakan momen kecelakaan mengerikan itu yang menyebabkan kakakku tewas. Alam bawah sadarku ikut terkoyak bayangan itu," jelas Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Rumah Pulih sejauh ini membantuku untuk menghalau semua hal yang menyakitiku secara bertahap. Aku sudah tidak takut untuk tidur lagi, aku sudah ... bisa perlahan untuk menerima dan berdamai dengan keadaan." 

Semuanya tersenyum menatap padanya. Kuroo terkekeh mengacungkan jempol. Dari persembunyiannya Bokuto pun ikut tersenyum tipis dan bergumam, "Bagus, kau tidak boleh terjebak di kegelapan yang sama sepertiku, Tsuki." 

Lingkar Rasa usai setelah lewat tengah hari. Semuanya hendak kembali masuk ke dalam rumah namun Bokuto bersandar di pintu menatap mereka. 

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik bening kecil. Bokuto melemparkan itu pada Kuroo. "Aku menemukan ini di bawah batu dekat kolam air mancur." 

"Apa-apaan kau, hah?" tanya Kuroo tidak terima. 

Bokuto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Dia bergantian menatap Sugawara dan Kiyoko yang masih terkejut karena bisa kecurian seperti ini. Kuroo terlihat gelagapan.

"Sabu itu jelas punyamu. Di sini yang pecandu itu hanya kau," jawab Bokuto enteng. 

"Bajingan," ujar Kuroo sebelum menonjok rahang Bokuto. Bokuto yang tidak terima pun membalas pukulan itu hingga mereka menjadi adu hantam. 

Kiyoko menarik Yachi menjauh. Tsukishima hanya melihat mereka dengan terkejut. Sugawara dan Sakusa mencoba melerai perkelahian meski harus terkena sikut dan pukulan tidak nyasar.

"Brengsek!" maki Kuroo saat berhasil dibawa pergi oleh Sugawara dan Sakusa. Yamaguchi menggiring Kiyoko dan Yachi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. 

Tsukishima menatap Bokuto yang masih terengah dengan wajah lebam dan ujung bibir laki-laki itu berdarah. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. 

"Bokuto ... kau terluka." 

Bokuto tidak menatapnya, masih melihat ke arah perginya Kuroo. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Ini tidak seberapa. Aku akan pergi keluar." 

Tsukishima menahan tangan Bokuto saat pria itu beranjak pergi. "B-biar aku obati dulu lukamu." 

Bokuto terdiam beberapa detik menatap Tsukishima sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus ikut aku keluar nanti." 

Dibalas anggukan. Bokuto menurut masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia memejamkan mata membiarkan Tsukishima mengobati luka di wajahnya. Saat mengobati Bokuto, Tsukishima bisa melihat wajahnya dengan sangat jelas. Bokuto terlihat tampan dan ... manis. Memikirkan itu membuat telinga Tsukishima tiba-tiba terasa panas. Dia buru-buru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. 

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Tsukishima saat menaiki motor Bokuto. 

"Nanti kau juga tahu," jawab Bokuto mulai melajukan motornya. 

Selama perjalanan hanya ada suara desau angin. Langit cerah tergantikan kelabu. Tsukishima masih menerka-nerka ke mana Bokuto akan membawanya pergi. Mereka mulai memasuki daerah dengan banyak pepohonan yang cukup lebat. Motor memelan saat mendekati sebuah danau besar yang Tsukishima jelas tahu namanya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ada bagian tepi dari danau ini yang begitu sepi seperti ini, atau mungkin karena mendung.

Mereka berhenti di dekat tepian tebing rendah, tepatnya di samping sebuah pohon besar. Tsukishima turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Dia menatap ke bawah. Airnya terlihat dingin. 

"Hey. Kau ingin berenang?" tanya Bokuto mengagetkan. 

"Kau mengejutkanku," keluh Tsukishima menghela napas. 

Bokuto menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Maaf."

"Tidak, sepertinya dingin. Dan kau?" 

"Sama. Aku sedang tidak ingin. Mungkin nanti. Kalau begitu kita duduk di sini sebentar sebelum ke rumah pohon." 

"Rumah pohon?" 

Bokuto menunjuk bagian atas dari pohon besar tadi. Tsukishima tidak menyadari keberadaan rumah pohon itu karena warnanya beradaptasi dengan dedaunan lebat. Bokuto duduk di tepi tebing. 

"Itu rumah pohon milikmu?" tanya Tsukishima saat sudah duduk di samping Bokuto. 

"Hm, ayahku yang membuatnya saat aku kecil." 

"Ayahmu ...?" 

"Tidak, dia sudah meninggal." 

Tsukishima merasa bersalah. "Maaf." 

Bokuto tersenyum kecil. "Tahun lalu aku dan orangtuaku bertengkar. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tinggal di apartemen. Beberapa hari setelah aku pindah, rumah lamaku ... kebakaran. Ayah dan ibuku yang saat itu sedang tidur tidak selamat. Aku dihantui rasa bersalah sejak itu, sampai saat ini. Jika saja aku tidak marah dan meninggalkan rumah mungkin saja aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka." 

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Kesedihan tercetak jelas di wajah Bokuto yang biasanya riang. Wajahnya penuh luka. Tsukishima terkejut karena tidak mengira hal itu yang menimpa Bokuto. "Itu ... bukan salahmu, Bo." 

Bokuto menatap ke dalam mata Tsukishima saat dia memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Bokuto menyengir dan mengangguk. Raut riangnya telah kembali.

"Aku membenci api, itu sebabnya aku ingin mati bersama air, saja" tutur Bokuto menatap jauh ke arah danau.

"Tapi kau cerah seperti matahari," jawab Tsukishima spontan. 

Bokuto mencoba menutupi detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan dengan terkekeh. "Kalau begitu kau yang jadi bulanku, ya?"

Rintik air mulai turun membasuh tanah sebelum Tsukishima bisa menjawab kalimat itu. Bokuto menarik Tsukishima berteduh ke bawah pohon. "Aku akan naik duluan ke atas. Hati-hati saat menaiki tangganya." 

Bokuto menuju rumah pohon dan membuka kunci pintunya. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam. Tsukishima menyusulnya. 

Rumah pohon itu setidaknya muat untuk empat orang dewasa berkumpul. Ada sebuah jendela plastik bening yang menghadap ke danau, sebuah kasur busa, sebuah kotak besar di sudut ruangan, dan tumpukan selimut. 

"Kau sering ke sini, ya?" tanya Tsukishima. Pasalnya tempat ini terlihat bersih dan rapih, bukan seperti rumah yang lama ditinggalkan. 

"Iya, biasanya aku ke sini kalau ingin menenangkan diri." 

"Tidur di sini?" 

Bokuto berdeham. "Malam ini juga aku berniat menginap di sini. Kalau kau ingin pulang bawa saja motorku. Besok pagi kau bisa jemput aku di sini." 

Tsukishima mengangguk. Bokuto membuka kotak besar itu dan mengeluarkan beberapa makanan ringan kemasan. Bokuto mendekat dan duduk di samping Tsukishima. Dia menyodorkan makanan itu. Tsukishima menerimanya. 

"Kau ingin melihat film?" tanya Tsukishima. Bokuto mengangguk, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah. Tsukishima memberikan ponselnya, membiarkan Bokuto yang memilih film. 

Langit sudah menggelap saat film yang mereka tonton usai. Tsukishima mengusap matanya yang lelah. 

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Bokuto. 

Tsukishima mengangguk. 

"Menginap saja. Sudah gelap kalau kau berkendara dengan kantuk itu berbahaya." 

Tentu saja berbahaya. Dia sendiri tidak mau mengulangi kecelakaan karena hal konyol itu. Tsukishima mengangguk lagi. Bokuto memberikannya selimut dan menyiapkan tempat tidur. "Kau tidur di kasur, ya." 

"Tidak, kau yang tuan rumah, aku—" 

"Kau yang di kasur, Tsuki. Aku sudah biasa tidur tanpa itu," potong Bokuto.

Tsukishima mengalah. Dia merebahkan tubuh dan menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya terpejam setelah melepas kacamatanya. Bokuto masih sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura sibuk. 

Setengah jam kemudian, dia beranjak untuk tidur di sebelah Tsukishima. Menatap wajah lelaki pirang yang sudah terlelap itu. 

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu, Tsuki," bisiknya pelan sebelum ikut memejamkan mata. Malam itu yang Bokuto tidak tahu, saat dia mengatakan hal itu, Tsukishima belum benar-benar tertidur. 

Sekembalinya mereka ke Rumah Pulih keesokan harinya, mereka harus menjalani hukuman membersihkan semua kamar mandi karena sudah pergi tanpa kabar. Setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya, mereka juga harus menjaga rumah karena semua penghuni rumah sudah membuat keputusan untuk pergi ke karnaval bersama malam ini. 

"Tidak adil, aku juga ingin ke sana," ujar Bokuto tidak terima. "Tsuki kau juga harus protes."

"Aku tidak suka tempat ramai seperti itu." 

Sakusa sempat ingin bertukar posisi dengan Bokuto namun Sugawara memelototinya. Bokuto harus tetap di rumah sebagai hukumannya. Alhasil Tsukishima dan Bokuto hanya duduk bersebelahan di sofa ruang tamu sembari menonton televisi. 

Tsukishima sedari pulang dari rumah pohon terlihat gelisah di mata Bokuto. Namun dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa. 

"Bokuto." 

"Hm," jawab Bokuto berdeham masih menatap ponselnya. 

"Aku mendengarnya." 

"Hah?" Bokuto tidak mengerti. 

"Aku ... mendengar ucapanmu padaku sebelum tidur kemarin," cicit Tsukishima, dia menunduk. 

Bokuto berhenti memainkan ponselnya. Dia terkejut dan salah tingkah. "E-eh ... itu ... kau tidak perlu memikirkannya." 

Tsukishima mengangguk. Keadaan menjadi canggung setelahnya. Bokuto mengumpati dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. 

"Aku a-akan ke kamar," ujar Tsukishima sebelum pergi dengan berjalan cepat. 

Bokuto merutuki dirinya. "Sial, kau bodoh sekali, Bokuto."

Tsukishima menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang. Dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa. Rasanya memalukan, dia bisa merasakan wajahnya yang panas. 

Saat rombongan dari karnaval sudah pulang, Bokuto kembali duduk di kursi teras depan. Kuroo menghampirinya dengan dua gelas kopi. 

"Aku besok akan pulang, kembali ke tempat rehabilitasi lama. Sugawara tidak menolerir kesalahanku dan yah ... aku pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Kuroo. 

"Bagus kau sadar," jawab Bokuto. 

"Maaf sudah memukulmu, ya," ujar Kuroo.

"Bukan masalah." 

Kuroo meminum kopi dan menaikkan sebelah kakinya ke kursi. "Perkembanganmu dengan si mata empat bagaimana?" 

"Hah?" 

"Kau menyukainya, bukan?" 

Bokuto terkekeh. "Terlalu jelas, ya?" 

"Hm, yang lainnya juga sadar. Aku dukung kau yang terbaik. Mata empat juga sepertinya menyukaimu." 

Bokuto menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecut. "Mustahil, sudah jelas aku bertepuk sebelah tangan."

Kuroo menepuk kencang bahunya. "Kau harus tetap semangat." 

Beberapa menit kemudian Bokuto pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Dia melepas baju berlengan panjang yang dipakainya. Sejak awal dia selalu memakai baju berlengan panjang meski kepanasan. Kalian yang baru mengenalnya pasti akan menyimpulkan dia hanya tidak suka memakai pakaian pendek. Bukan itu alasan sebenarnya. 

Bokuto menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dan terkekeh sumbang. Dia menertawakan tubuhnya yang memiliki banyak luka sayatan. Bokuto mengambil pisau lipat kecil dari persembunyian rahasianya. Dia kembali menatap refleksi miliknya lamat-lamat, kemudian mulai menangis tanpa suara. Tangisan paling menyakitkan di dunia adalah ketika seseorang sudah terbiasa menyimpan semua dukanya sendirian yang artinya dia akan menangis sendiri pula dalam keheningan yang menemaninya. 

Tangan kanan Bokuto tidak tinggal diam. Digoreskannya pisau itu ke kulitnya secara cepat dan acak. Di lengan, di pinggang, di perut, di dada. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar saat menahan tangisnya yang menjadi-jadi. Dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan terpekur di lantai. Dia meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Malam itu Bokuto kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya sebelum tidur. 

***

Ini adalah minggu keempat, lebih tepatnya hari ke-27. Minggu terakhir Tsukishima di Rumah Pulih. Semuanya berjalan baik sejauh ini. Namun sejak malam itu, Bokuto menjadi menjaga jarak dengannya. Tsukishima sejujurnya merasa bersalah dan juga kehilangan kehadiran pria itu yang biasa mengganggunya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi dia selalu memperhatikan kelakuan pria itu. Bagaimana caranya makan. Bagaimana saat dia sedang merokok. Bagaimana saat dia sedang berolahraga bersama. Bagaimana kondisinya saat dia telah selesai konsultasi.

Tsukishima merasa cahaya yang biasa Bokuto pancarkan meredup. Entah hanya dia yang menyadarinya atau yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Bokuto tidak kembali ke Rumah Pulih sudah dua hari. Tsukishima merasa cemas meski Sugawara bilang itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Bokuto untung menghilang bahkan sampai seminggu. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak tenang. 

Malamnya hujan turun deras disertai petir dan angin kencang. Tsukishima tidak nyenyak dalam tidurnya malam itu. Resah tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya.

Lelah digerayangi rasa khawatir, dia meminta izin pada Sugawara besoknya untuk mencari Bokuto ditemani Yamaguchi. Sugawara menyetujuinya, tidak tega melihat Tsukishima yang semakin uring-uringan. 

Tsukishima mengendarai motornya menuju rumah pohon milik Bokuto dengan kencang. Yamaguchi sampai harus berpegangan pada bahunya karena takut terjungkal. 

Sesampainya di sana, Tsukishima melihat pintu rumah pohon itu terbuka. Dia tersenyum, Bokuto pasti ada di dalamnya. 

Dia memanjat menaiki tangga menuju rumah pohon itu. Rasa senangnya sirna saat tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di dalam sana. Kondisinya sedikit berantakan, sebuah pisau di dekat kasur menarik perhatian Tsukishima. Dia melihat ujung mata pisau itu yang memiliki bercak darah kering. 

Tsukishima menemukan sebuah amplop surat di bawah kasur yang tertera namanya, juga jurnal Rumah Pulih milik Bokuto. Jantung Tsukishima bertalu-talu. Ada yang tidak beres. Dia hendak membuka surat itu namun Yamaguchi memanggilnya dari bawah. Tsukishima mengantongi surat itu di saku dalam jaketnya dan turun ke bawah. 

"Ada apa?" 

Yamaguchi menatapnya nanar. "Bo- bokuto." 

Tsukishima melebarkan matanya. "Kau menemukannya? Di mana?" 

Yamaguchi menariknya menuju tepian tebing. Di sana ada sebuah baju lengan panjang abu-abu. Baju terakhir yang Bokuto pakai sebelum pergi.

Jantung Tsukishima terasa berhenti berdetak. Waktu di sekitarnya seperti melambat. Bohong, takdir pasti sedang mempermainkannya lagi.

Telinga Tsukishima berdenging. Tidak, jangan lagi. Dia memohon dalam hatinya. Dengan perasaan sesak dia mencoba menyentuh baju itu. Air mata mulai bergerumul di ujung matanya. 

"Baju ... ini lembab," desis Tsukishima. 

"Tandanya baju itu sudah ada sebelum terguyur hujan semalam." 

Tsukishima tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Telinganya berdenging kencang sekali. Sesak membuncah di dadanya. Air mata juga berlomba-lomba untuk keluar.

Perasaan ini semakin terasa familier untuknya. Sakit. Hampa. Seperti dihantam oleh beban ribuan ton tiba-tiba. Semua ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Kenapa harus Bokuto? Kenapa harus orang-orang yang dekat dengannya? Astaga, apa sebenarnya yang takdir ingin ajarkan padanya?

Tsukishima terduduk di tanah, dia berteriak dalam hatinya. Meraih baju itu, dia meremas kuat dengan air mata yang bercucuran keluar.

Marah dan kecewa. Kenapa dia harus merasakan semua ini lagi. Kenapa Bokuto melakukan ini? Kenapa dia tidak berbicara lagi padanya? Kenapa harus Bokuto yang pergi meninggalkannya?

Bukannya Bokuto terlihat baik-baik saja? Bukannya dia hanya bersikap aneh padanya? Ya, Tuhan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa napasnya terasa berat dan tercekik? 

***

Datang karena luka, pulang pun membawa luka. Kurang lebih itu yang Tsukishima rasakan saat ini. Setelah pemakaman Bokuto kemarin, Tsukishima banyak berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Kenapa dia harus merasakan hal yang sama saat Bokuto pergi? Bukannya Bokuto hanya seseorang baru dalam hidupnya? Tsukishima tahu ini semua bukan kebetulan karena dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa alasan semua takdirnya atas ini?

Jika saja dia sadar lebih awal jika Bokuto butuh bantuan. Jika saja dia tidak bilang kalau dia mendengarkan pengakuannya malam itu. Jika saja dia memahami posisi Bokuto. Jika saja, jika saja, jika saja. Tsukishima terus mengandaikan penyesalannya. 

Saat larut malam, dia tiba-tiba teringat surat dan jurnal Bokuto yang dikantonginya di saku jaket dua hari lalu. Tsukishima merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan amplop yang tertekuk juga jurnal itu.

Tsukishima membuka lembaran demi lembaran jurnal milik Bokuto. Tulisan pria itu terlihat aneh namun dia menyukainya. Sudut bibir Tsukishima semakin terangkat saat tahu ternyata Bokuto banyak menyebutkan dirinya dalam jurnal ini. 

Namun setelah hari ketujuh tepat saat kejadian saat itu. Lembarannya tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan. Bokuto mulai menuliskan semua rasa sakitnya. Mengukir lukanya dengan tinta. Tsukishima baru tahu jika setiap malam Bokuto harus melewatinya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia baru tahu jika ternyata beban yang diemban Bokuto tidak pernah meringan barang sedikit saja. Dia baru tahu Bokuto merasa sendirian selama ini. Dia baru tahu jika Bokuto menulis rencana menenggelamkan dirinya di jurnal ini.

Setelah lembar ke-25 tidak ada tinta lagi mengisinya. Tidak ada lagi tulisan Bokuto. Tentu saja tidak ada, itu tandanya Bokuto sudah ... Tsukishima meremas dadanya yang kembali terhantam oleh kenyataan. 

Diambilnya surat dari Bokuto. Pria berkacamata itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya saat membaca namanya sendiri di amplop surat itu. Dia kembali menangis.

Tsukishima harus membacanya. Dia sudah bertekad untung menyelesaikan semuanya di sini. Besok dia harus kembali ke rumahnya.

Mengabaikan jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam, dengan segala rasa sesak dan sakit, perlahan Tsukishima memberanikan diri membuka surat dari Bokuto. 

> Hey Tsuki, 
> 
> Maaf, ya karena malam itu aku sudah lancang berbicara melantur padamu. Maaf jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku memang bodoh. Selalu saja mengacaukan segalanya. _I'm sorry._ Harusnya aku sadar diri sejak awal. _I don't deserve you._

Tsukishima mengatur napas dan menyeka air matanya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa penuh seperti terhujam oleh banyak jarum. Sakit dan sesak. Suara detik jam di kamar mengiringi tangisnya. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Dia kembali membaca surat itu.

> Maaf aku memilih untuk mengambil keputusan hidupku sendiri. Jujur, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan kehidupanku, Tsuki. Kehadiranku pun rasanya tidak dinantikan oleh siapa-siapa. Setidaknya untuk sesaat, terima kasih kau sudah menjadi bagian manis di akhir kehidupanku.
> 
> Aku mohon padamu jangan sampai terjebak di lubang yang sama denganku. Kau lebih pantas hidup bahagia. Kau pantas. Terimalah semuanya dengan lapang, Tsuki. Menerima semuanya dengan hati dan jiwa yang damai. Kumohon jangan salahkan dirimu, ini sudah keputusanku sendiri.
> 
> Takdir mempertemukan kita karena suatu alasan. Bagiku, dipertemukan denganmu adalah sebuah hadiah untuk akhir hidupku yang bahagia. Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih. Biarkan aku mengatakannya, ya. Karena aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya langsung padamu, sebab aku seorang pengecut. Tapi aku akan jujur tentang perasaanku padamu.
> 
> Aku bahagia bisa mengenal dan menyukaimu sejak pertama kali menatap matamu itu. Aku suka bagaimana kau menatap langit. Aku suka saat kau kesal dennganku. Aku suka saat kau berbagi cerita padaku. Aku menyayangimu, Tsukishima. Aku mencintaimu.
> 
> Lucu, ya, padahal kita baru saja saling mengenal tapi kau sudah kuanggap seperti rumah walau aku tidak bisa menetap di dalamnya. Akan selalu kudoakan kebahagiaanmu. _No matter what will happen later, you will always be my favorite moon._

Pada akhirnya, Tsukishima pun mendapatkan jawaban takdirnya. Di hari ke-31 dia telah paham dan sadar bahwa dirinya juga menyayangi sosok Bokuto. Bokuto hadir di hidupnya sebagai obat yang menuntunnya pada kepulihan. Dia mengajarinya menerima takdir meski Bokuto sendiri tidak bisa. Dia menuntun Tsukishima agar tidak terjebak di lubang yang sama sepertinya.

Tsukishima mengerang dan menangis kencang. Bokuto sudah pergi dari hidupnya. Tidak akan ada lagi senyumnya yang lebar. Tidak akan ada lagi suara tawanya yang berisik. Tidak akan ada lagi sosoknya yang biasa mencairkan suasana. Dia meraung memukul ranjangnya. 

Andai saja dia lebih peka. Andai saja dia tahu apa yang Bokuto alami. Andai saja dia tidak terlambat. Andai saja dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memutar waktu. Andai saja segalanya hanya mimpi. Andai saja semesta hanya sedang berbohong padanya.

Satu hal yang Tsukishima pegang erat-erat setelah hari itu usai. Meski sosok mataharinya telah raib dari dunia, dia tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Bokuto akan selalu abadi di hatinya. 

[]


End file.
